


Resident Evil Poem

by Meltel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltel/pseuds/Meltel
Summary: A poem based on Resident Evil Zero.





	Resident Evil Poem

**Author's Note:**

> 1et me know what you think!

Resident Evil Zero

Resident Evil Zero is the name of the game,

Umbrella's objective is to course lots of pain.

Billy & Rebecca were the first to survive,

While the rest of Brovo team didn't make it out alive.

They battled zombies, leeches and some guy in a dress,

When working together they're at their best.

They survived the horror and decided to split,

But the spark of love had already been lit.


End file.
